


Writer and his Muse

by RonRos47



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Poetry
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle





	Writer and his Muse

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from my usual writing.
> 
> Tried my hand at a poem for them.

A writer and his muse

She will leave you with a bruise  
He will try and be a fighter

With the swift of a pen  
With the strength of men

She chases  
He follows her cases

Nikki Heat, he names her  
With the copyright claim  
Beckett, she hates it.

Castle tries to charm  
She twists his arm

Annoyed by his child antics  
But he finds it romantic

Partners in crime  
They’ll try it one more time


End file.
